Flexible vinyl chloride (PVC) cast solid and foamed films in varying thicknesses are used for many applications; particularly in the floor covering field. Most notably, these are found in the walk off mat industry, the fatigue mat industry, and the carpet backing industry. Being a true thermoplastic material PVC is characterized by memory and slow recovery to deformation as opposed to true cross-linked polymers like natural rubber and certain polyurethanes. The processing ease, chemical and environmental tolerances, versatility of properties and relative favorable economics make PVC a material of choice wherever possible.
Walk Off Mats
Walk off mats are carpet type products found in doorway entrances for the purpose of removing soiling type material from shoe soles. Many of these are laundered periodically and reused. The mat is a tufted carpet module of varying size cast into either a vinyl backing material or imbedded into a layer of varying types of rubber backings. After subjecting the mat to a suitable amount of heat necessary to cure the backing; the product is trimmed leaving a border of rubber or PVC on all sides of the final mat. Heretofore rubber backed mats have withstood the heat and tumbling action of laundering processes better than conventional PVC backed mats. Conventional PVC mats soften with heat and are easily stretched distorting the borders. The borders are stretched beyond their ability to recover and end up "rippled". In all other respects, conventional PVC mats are superior to the commercial rubber mats product at this time.
Anti-Fatigue Mats
Anti-fatigue mats are foamed polymer pads generally varying in thicknesses from 1/4" to 3/4". The purpose of these mats is to bio-mechanically absorb as much of the stress to anatomical body joints and limbs and return energy efficiently as possible to these body parts reducing the contribution that the human body has to make to lift the foot off the floor. Since impact force is greater and the impact time is shorter, an elastic mat that recovers deformation quickly will provide far greater lifting power than a dead, slow recovery non-resilient mat. Generally, rubber foam is elastic; more resilient than conventional PVC foam. In addition, the mat or pad substantially instantly recovers deformation resulting in the mat being ready to reabsorb additional impact energy.